The Portion
by hogwarts0
Summary: people will never know what draco's amontentia smells like.


_This is my first fanfic. I got this idea from halfblooded prince in which Hermione smells the Amortentia and doest tell what she smells._

 _SUMMARY: what does draco smells in Amortentia._

So on a bright sunny morning the golden trio was on their on way to their next class: Potions with Slytherin. The thing they hate the most- being with Snape and being with the Slytherins.

"Your cat has ate my homework! Why don't you just …um…um"

"Just what huh …I said sorry. what do you want now"

"Oh like saying sorry will save me from Snape. I hate your cat."

"at least its not a freak man"

"Hey it was not my fault. I know you did that because you knew I wrote better than you"

"Oh really. Half of it was copied from my homework"

"I didn't"

"Would you please shut that" harry demanded turning around.

Ron and Hermione were arguing…again.

"He started it." heroine said pointing towards Ron.

"You started it." Ron pointed towards Hermione.

"Oi. I am not whining about a freak homework from morning" Hermione eyed Ron.

"And my cat hadn't eaten that bat's homework" Ron eyed Hermione back but he forgot thet they were standing on the door of potion class.

"What did you say Weasely" said a very cold voice from his back which was facing the was Snape. He went to his table slapped his hand on the table.

"HOMEWORK EVERYBODY" he shouted and everybody's homework swished to his table.

"Detention weasely for not doing it and 5 points each from Griffindor for coming late. NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS."

"So today you have to guess this potion and also write the observation. We will not make it because it is banned in hogwats. There's a bottle on each table TEAM UP."

And everybody got around each table. Everybody were in groups other than

"I said group up Draco".said the cold voice of Snape but it was much warmer cause it was his favourite student. "oh no partner with you…you can sit there" he pointed towards Harry ,Ron and Hermione.

Harry shook his head, Ron slammed it on the table and Hermione made a angry face which said that she wanted to swore. Draco didn't want to argue with Snape, he went to the table.

'Never thought I would be grouped with a oaf lover,a weasel and a mudblood."Draco sneered.

"So why didn't you bring your bodyguard with .." Ron said in an angry whisper.

"I would have if those brothers of yours" he pointed towards Ron "hadn't given something to them. They started vomiting and their nose started bleeding. idoits" Draco sighed

"Well served then" harry whispered back to him.

"I said observe Potter."Snape called. The potion had a pearl like sheer and steam was rising from it in spirals.

With this every body started scribbling the observation.

Harry didn't had any idea what it was. His parchment read:

-pink in colour

-smells like treacle tart, broomstick handle and something flowery.

"Treacle tart… how can it smell like a treacle tart."harry asked looking up from its parchment and giving confused look.

"I think it smell like food" Ron said. His parchment read:

-pink

-smells like food and Hermione's shampoo

"Oh its Amortentia" heroine said looking cheerful.

"Whats an Amortentia" Ron asked.

"5 points from Griffindor for cheating" Snape said from the fRont of the class.

"But we are in a group we can discuss" Ron stood up

"Another 5 points for arguing weasley." Ron didn't want more points to be cut so se sat was smirking and Hermione stomped on his foot. "Ow" he moaned.

Harry sneaked into Hermione's parchment which read:

-pink

-pearl like sheer

-steam rising in spirals

-Amortentia

Draco read his parchment which read

-pink

-steam rising in spirals

-smells of a certain mudblood enemy. (the word mudblood was cut. Obviously he didn't want degrade his marks)

He looked confused. Just then Snape called

"times up who gonna tell what it is."

As usual Hermione shot her hand up in the Snape ignored her.

Romilda also raise her hand.

"Yes ms vane"

"Its some kind of love portion….maybe Amortentia. The strongest one."

"Correct" Snape said. It was a 10 point question if Snape was not the teacher and romilda was not a Griffindor.

Snape described the portion.

Amortentia smells like the things you love and creates an obsessive love to the drinker blah blah blah blah. You would mind that it is banned at Hogwarts if you are not dungheads like most of students I get" he snapped to the girls who were eyeing it curiously.

You have to summarize it on the same parchment as your observation.

After the class

Draco slipped out of the class as fast as he could to erase his observations. He was pulling out his eraser when someone snatched it.

"BLAISE!" Draco shouted "give it back"

"So lets see what the Slytherin prince smelled" Blaise said with a smug.

Draco tried to snatch the paper but Blaise smug widened.

"I told you" Blaise started laughing.

"About what."

"About your looooove" Blaise replied. Patches of pink could be seen on Draco's pale face. "you owe me 5 galleons" he grinned wide

"May I ask why"

"Remember our bet" Blaise said. Draco shot him a confuse look. "in the first year"

Draco glared at him.

"or I will tell pansy" Blaise said moving towards pansy.

"Not pansy. If she gets to know whole school gets to know."

"HEY pansieeeee" Blaise extended his hand towards her

"NO" Draco said lowering blaise's hand.

Just then she turned around.

"5 galleons or.." Blaise elbowed him.

"I will give you 10" Draco whispered.

"WHAT" Pansy shouted.

"Looking good today" Blaise said

"Um. Thanks." She looked confused.

Blaise shot his hand forward and Draco slammed 10 galleons from his pocket to his hand.

"Well what was the bet." Draco asked. Walking towards his next class.

"Well. That you can't get you whatever you love."

And that's how Hogwarts never got to know what Draco's portion smelled like.

Hope you like. Tell me in the reviews.


End file.
